


Lay down next to me.

by Just_Logic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dark (TV 2017), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, First Meetings, Implied Aliases, Time Travel, implied marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Logic/pseuds/Just_Logic
Summary: “So are You from the future?” – She asked, suddenly.“Yeah, I guess . . .”“What year?”“2021.”“That’s quite far away.” – She smiled and chuckled.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Kudos: 6





	Lay down next to me.

**Author's Note:**

> First: I took the title from the opening song of "Dark" - "Goodbye" by Apparat.  
> Second: This will probably be re-written or edited soon.  
> Third: I may write a part two to this in the future, as, to me this is really short, even for a first post on here.  
> With that Enjoy.

Rantaro's POV:

I leaned against the damp, cold cave wall and sighed. I spent the whole night in here and now I had to manage to find my way out, which proved to be trickier then anticipated. I had been walking for the past hour and still no sign of the exit. In my mind I cursed myself for deciding to go out yesterday. Now, You might be wondering how I got lost in the first place. I knew the woods besides my house like the back of my hand, since I was exploring them since I could walk, but last night was strange in general. 

One of my school friends said that he found a strange part of the woods and that we should investigate it later on. Soon another guy, who overheard, said that he probably knows what the other was talking about and that he knows for a fact that that part of the woods was used for rituals, so we definitely had to go there now. After that he started rambling about ghosts and how he wanted to contact them, because it could educate us about the past and so on. Everyone who heard him sighed either internally or externally, but somehow a quite large group of those who heard showed up in the place we usually meet when exploring the woods. Shortly after heading out to try and find the place we had somehow split up. I was with two other classmates one of which was panicking and rambling about what would happen if we were to get lost while the other was trying to stop him from having a full-on anxiety attack. 

Then it happened. It suddenly got completely dark. Not in the way it usually does around this time of year, where the sun sets in close to fifteen minutes, but quicker. It got pitch black in like, two seconds. Then light started flashing everywhere. This provoked my fight or flight response to make me bolt away into an unknown direction. I only realized I was running when I felt tired from it and stopped to catch my breath. I sat down panting and put my hand on my knee. The flashing lights have stopped and it was all back to normal. I looked up at the sky and just thought. About everything.  
This was one of those moments which, even though You don’t know it at the time, You will remember forever. Not for any specific reason, but You will, no matter what. The cold air brushed against my skin and the light wind ruffled my hair. It smelled nice – like cold air and pine. I felt at peace, but only until I realized I had gotten lost. 

Great. 

I got up and dusted myself off. It was already late, so instead of going back home and taking possibly hours to do so, I decided to look for a place to stay the night. All too conveniently I found a not-so-bad looking cave only meters away. I made my way into the cave and walked for a bit to check for any wild animals that might be using the cave as their home. Fortunately I found none and so I decided to just lay on the floor and attempt to sleep. 

When I woke up I had no idea what time it was, but I hoped it was morning or still night. I sighed, rubbed my head and realized, I had no idea in what direction the exit was. 

Just Perfect. 

I had lost my compass when running and didn’t bring my phone, so I took whichever path seemed like it led to the entrance. That’s how I ended up here, tired, lost and, after so much walking, hungry. I was almost losing hope, when I started seeing light. I sighed in relief and started running toward the light. 

When I got out I wanted to scream out of joy. I was home! I laughed out loud and threw my hands into the air. I recognized this place as the entryway I saw yesterday evening. I then saw a path a few meters away from where I was standing, so started walking along it, at first calmly, then a bit faster, then I full out ran home. 

Soon enough I fund myself in the front garden of my house, but something about the building seemed off. It seemed newer, somehow. I was just going to enter when a girl, about my age exited the house. She said goodbye to someone in the house and when she turned away from the door she saw me.

“May I . . . help You?” – She asked, confused.

Then, I realized something. I had never seen this girl before. My town was small and virtually everyone knew each other, so it was quite strange I’ve never met her. After I realized that I tried to take the girl in. She was wearing a plaid pink skirt with an oversized blue sweater over it as well as thick, white stockings, that she slid down, so that they sagged over her black mary-janes. She was wearing a low-quality looking schoolbag, colored multiple, contrasting shades of blue, with multiple pins decorating it, over her shoulder. Her outfit, however cute it was, wasn’t the best part of her. She was very, very pretty. She had a cute face with her blonde hair framing it perfectly and her eyes, oh my, those eyes. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of purplish-pink and they sparkled with such optimism, even when she looked worried. 

“I – “ – I started, but found myself speechless. 

She walked closer to me and waved her hand in front of my face. 

“Are You ok? You look lost.” – She said. Damn, her voice was as pretty as her face. 

“I, I think I am . . . lost . . .” – I said, hesitantly. – “I know this is weird, but could You tell me who lives in that house?”

“One of my classmates, Hajime, along with his family, why? Are You looking for someone?”

“N-no . . . Wait, Hajime Hinata, right?”

“Yes, how do You know that?”

“What year is it?”

The girl looked at me, a look of pure shock on her face. 

“It’s 1988, but I don’t know why that would be important.” – She looked even more concerned. 

“1988.” – I repeated quietly to myself.

How? ‘How?’ was the only thing going though my mind in that moment. How have I traveled back in time? Was that even possible? How was it possible? When have I switched times? What was even real anymore?

Apparently my panic was visible, because the girl put a hand on my shoulder to snap me out of it. 

“Let’s get going and You can tell me everything that’s going on with You, because I don’t think I want to have this conversation in front of my friend’s house.”

I just nodded and we started walking. 

“So are You from the future?” – She asked, suddenly. 

“Yeah, I guess . . .”

“What year?”

“2021.”

“That’s quite far away.” – She smiled and chuckled. She had a really pretty smile. – “So, do You know me then?”

“I don’t know.” – It was my time to chuckle now. – “What’s Your name? I can’t know if I know You if I don’t know Your name . . .”

“Oh! It’s Kaede Akamatsu!” – She turned to me and extended her hand, which I hesitantly shook.

“Nice to meet You, Kaede. Now that I think of it I do know You, I just thought Your surname would be something else . . .” 

“What do You mean by that?” – She questioned.

“I mean, my dad has a friend named Kaede Akamatsu, but she’s married, so I thought the surname was her husbands.” – I explained.

“I get married?!” – She exclaimed. – “Tell me more!”

“Well, I don’t know much about Your husband, to be honest I don’t even know his name, but he was always nice to me and my sisters, and all of the other kids and teens he knew. He would play games with us and he was really fun to talk to, since he would always listen and somehow understood everything we talked about, to be honest, he was more like a friend to us.”

“Really? How could You know what he was like, but not know his name? Didn’t he have enough manners to introduce himself? That’s not behaviour I would describe as ‘nice’.” 

“He did introduce himself, but not by his name . . . It sounded more like a pen name or an alias, than something someone would name a kid, so I asked my parents about it and they said that I was right and it wasn’t his name, but when I asked them about what his name was they just started arguing over it. I think they even had a bet over what it was, but I don’t know who won, heh, I don’t even know what the names they were arguing over were, but they were quite similar and only had a letter’s difference, if I remember correctly.” – I explained.

“While we’re on the topic of names . . . what’s Yours? You haven’t introduced Yourself yet, You know.”

“It’s Rantaro.”  
“

Rantaro . . .” – She said, as if wanting me to give her my surname. – “You can just make something up, if You share a surname with someone I may know, You know. I’m just going to need a full name to introduce You to my parents.”

I panicked for a second, before realizing that I technically had nowhere else to stay and that she didn’t mean it in a ‘this is my boyfriend’ type of way.

“. . . Amami.” – I said after a moment’s pause. – “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“You’re right, it does sound nice.”


End file.
